There is a paucity of information on recruitment of minority participants, especially Asian Americans, for biospecimen research. There is also a disproportionately low number of Asian Americans, including Chinese Americans, who participate in biomedical and clinical research. Chinese Americans comprise the largest Asian subgroup nationwide as well as in Philadelphia, Although studies show that they are at high risk for hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection, there are neither published studies focused on examining the impact of psychosocial and cultural factors on HBV biospecimen research among this population, nor educational inten/entions undertaken to increase the knowledge of and changes in attitudes toward greater participation in biobanking research among this large subset of the Asian populations. The overall goal of the pilot study is to increase Chinese American knowledge, attitudes, intention, and behavior of participation in biospecimen research through a culturally appropriate education intervention and train/mentor a qualified junior health disparity investigator to lead the study and prepare her to apply for an NIH grant to perform independent CBPR research in this area. The 2-year proposed pilot study is built on an extant and updated needs assessment of Chinese Americans in the greater Philadelphia area using our long-standing CBPR approaches in Asian communities region-wide. The primarv aim of the study is to use CBPR approach to engage Chinese community leaders, academic researchers and biomedical scientists in developing and evaluating the effectiveness of a culturally appropriate education intervention in increasing knowledge of, changing attitudes toward and intention to participation in future HBV biospecimen research. The secondarv aim is to examine how Chinese American knowledge, cultural beliefs, perceived barriers, risks and emotions as well as sociodemographic characteristics affect their intent to participate in future HBV biospecimen research. The exploratorv aim is to explore the feasibility of collecting, processing and storing blood samples among consenting donors for future HBV biospecimen research and increase the participation rate of blood donation. The pilot study will be guided by the theoretical framework ofthe Health Belief Model (HBM) and Community-Based participatory Research (CBPR) principles, and will use a 2-arm quasi-experimental design with pre- and post education intervention assessments. The proposed innovative pilot research is the first study that has potential to make a significant contribution to enhancing our understanding of the impact of psychosocial and cultural factors on the participation in biospecimen research among Chinese Americans. The proposed culturally appropriate intervention is expected to yield new data on the inten/ention effects, which leads to a solid foundation for future large-scale controlled intervention trials in the Chinese American and other Asian populations.